Laser light passing through cardiac muscle fibers exhibits scattered light intensity fluctuations (slif) which appear as dancing speckles of light upon a screen. Physiologic experiments correlating slif to calcium concentrations were performed after detergent treatment. Fibers from these experiments were examined by electron microscopy for membrane integrity and other features which may be correlated to changes in slif.